


Life as We Know It (Is Gone)

by bambi_lu



Series: Children of the Moon [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambi_lu/pseuds/bambi_lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongin is the young alpha son of the grand chief. He's desired by many, but most of all his beta best friend Oh Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life as We Know It (Is Gone)

With the sun high in the sky, few clouds to hide it away, and a gentle breeze in the air, it is the perfect day for an afternoon run.

Jongin is lounging outside of the chief’s tent, his tan skin glinting under the bright rays. Sehun watches him appreciatively, deciding that he can allow himself at least that. Jongin is a much better view than any scenic painting.

It had not been his intention to fall in love with the chief’s son. It was a doomed want from the start. Jongin will be choosing his mate soon and leaving to start his own pack within the next few years. That is, Jongin is an alpha, and he is expected to take a female mate. If Sehun is lucky, Jongin will select him to go with him to his new pack, but if he is unlucky, he will have to stay behind in the one they were both born in to.

As it is, though, they are both just pups, and Sehun has made it his intention to stay as close to his friend as possible until that day comes.

Sehun and Jongin were born in the spring around the same time. They were raised together as friends, though Sehun has always known that he ranks lower as a beta. In front of the pack, he must allow himself to be bested by Jongin at every turn, but when they are alone, he can proudly remind himself that he is stronger than their little alpha. 

At least he is not an omega. If he was, he would not be allowed near Jongin for fear of “seducing” him.

Jongin catches Sehun’s gaze and smiles at him- a big toothy grin that makes Sehun’s pulse beat louder in his veins. 

“Sehun-ah!” 

The young alpha male lifts himself up from the found and saunters over to him. Every muscle of Jongin’s body is perfectly synchronized in his step. He is a true vision of beauty, even the others in the pack cannot deny his appeal. The lady who wins Jongin’s heart will be truly special.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you. You looked pretty peaceful over there,” Sehun speaks formally, though only so due to the fact there are prying ears. He cannot be caught disrespecting the chief’s son.

“Peaceful? I’m bored. Let’s go do something fun!”

The words light up Sehun’s face, and he nods his agreement. “Actually, I was going to go for a run, I was wondering if you’d like to join me…?” he hates being so formal. It goes against everything in his blood, but he’s been hit enough times by his parents to not make that mistake at camp.

“I’ll race you,” Jongin heads to the outskirts of the small site, his head high in the hair as he sniffs for a scent to make sure that it is safe. It appears to be, for the next minute he’s grinning. 

“Ready?” Sehun says as he approaches. And then, without warning-

“Go!”

Jongin gives a frustrated howl and chases after his friend. “You fucker! Get back here!” 

There is nothing better than a run through the woods. His muscles expand and contact, his heart rate quickens, and his senses are in overdrive. The sights, the sounds, the scents of the forest- they all draw him in. He leaps over falls trees and off small ledges to continue along their uncharted path. 

They are not allowed near humans, so they must stay away from anything man-made. It is to protect them as much as it is to protect the humans who roam the area. The elders of the camp often talk about times when it was never a concern, when humans stayed away, but now they have to be careful. 

It’s too dangerous.

Jongin leaps up, propelling himself over Sehun’s head just as the other lands off a small drop in the path. He grins and keeps going, but Sehun is unsure. They have never been past the river before, and the scents and smells are too unfamiliar to him to be comfortable. Everything is warning him to stay away.

“Jongin, wait!” he calls out, but his friend only turns lightly on his foot, midstep, and continues to trot backwards.

“What? Mad that I’m winning?” 

Sehun is torn between scolding him and challenging him, but eventually the need to prove himself overthrows his survival instinct and he’s chasing after the young alpha once more.

The forest is beginning to thin, the branches and leaves on the trees are becoming sparser. Sehun sees that Jongin is caught up in the excitement of the new, unmarked area and takes his chance, using all of his strength to propel himself forward in a forceful leap that knocks the other boy to the ground and sends them both rolling into a small clearing.

It’s a beautiful area. The river pools into a small, clear lake, and there is just enough open space for a large gathering. He’s never been this far from camp before, and the realization that he is vulnerable is only multiplied by the spacious land.

There is safety in the forest: cover to hide from predators, high vantage points in the trees, the familiar makings and scents he’s grown up with.

Jongin doesn’t seem to be concerned with it, however. He is stripping off his deerskin pants and wading out into the water for an afternoon dip.

Sehun wants to look away, but he can’t. Jongin’s body is just _perfection_. And the way he moves is more hypnotizing than the curves of a young woman. He watches as Jongin dives from the sandbar into the water and rises again further out in the lake. 

“Stop being such a scaredy wolf,” Jongin mocks him. “The water’s great!” He splashes about for emphasis. 

Sehun hesitates a moment longer before finally stripping down as well. He doesn’t notice the way Jongin’s eyes watch his own naked form just as he watches him. How could he possibly notice when he doesn’t consider himself “good enough” for the alpha male.

Without a moment’s more of waiting, Sehun has ran into the water to join his friend. It’s cooler than he would like, but his body quickly compensates for that, warming his blood and raising his body temperature. 

“Told you it was good,” Jongin sticks out his tongue, and Sehun splashes him.

This causes Jongin to sputter and wipe at his face, laughing as he attacks Sehun with his own splashing. Laughter fills the air as the pups play in their newly discovered territory.

Sehun grabs Jongin’s shoulders and forces him underwater until his stomach is pushed by Jongin’s palms, begging for mercy. He is still smirking when Jongin emerges seconds later, looking disgruntled and upset. He may have taken their play-fighting too far, but he’s not about to apologize. There is no one in their camp to make him, and Jongin is too proud to rely on his status to demand one.

So Sehun considers it a quiet victory.

Until Jongin leaps on him.

Sehun holds his breath, preparing to be forced under water, but what Jongin does next drowns him in the air around them. His breath is stolen away by warm, wet, plush lips pressing against his own. Jongin’s hands are resting on the back his neck, holding him still as his pink tongue darks out and licks gently across the thin line of Sehun’s mouth.

His lungs force him to inhale, and Jongin takes the opportunity of his startled state to push his tongue past the other boy’s lips, curiously exploring unknown territory.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to respond, but Sehun can’t think of how to respond. It’s as if his imagination has gone into overdrive and concocted a dream so elaborate that it has convinced him it’s real. There is just no logical explanation for Jongin’s hands to be grabbing his arms and shoulders with such eager curiosity and demand for want. Jongin doesn’t even like guys—does he?

He realizes he doesn’t know the answer to that question. It’s just been assumed that Jongin likes girls because it’s expected of him to settle with a mate. He’s never actually heard the young alpha speak of them sexually like most others around their age in the pack. Sehun doesn’t talk about them either, but he’s only ever had eyes for Jongin.

And Jongin’s eyes are beautiful, the darkest shade of brown and so deep that he could lose himself in them.

“…I’m sorry.”

Sehun hears the words, feels the lack of warmth, and Jongin is pulling away from him. He still had not responded to the kiss. “What?”

“I shouldn’t have done that. I just thought,” Jongin is worrying his bottom lip, that beautiful gaze no longer fixated on Sehun. 

As soon as those words leave his mouth, Sehun doesn’t have to think. He doesn’t have to overanalyze the situation. He grabs Jongin and pulls him in close, his hands reaching down to cup the other boy’s bottom and pull him close and he draws them both back to shore. He nips Jongin’s ear affectionately and plants small kisses all over his perfectly sculpted face.

He lays Jongin down on the sandy beach and grins widely at him, only to be rewarded with a loving stare in return. He doesn’t quite understand his own instinct- Jongin is the alpha. If anyone, Jongin should be tugging him this way and that and telling him what to do, but Sehun doesn’t mind. He’s always liked being in charge.

Jongin leans in for another, sloppy kiss and Sehun pushes him back down with his own body weight, forcing his back against the soft dirt beneath him as their lips mash together, tongues battling for dominance as hips begin to grind together.

It doesn’t take long for Sehun to realize that just because Jongin is the one on his back does not mean that he is at all going to be a submissive party. He has already figured out that to create the best friction in his position, he has to hook a leg around Sehun’s waist in order to gain some leverage.

The position, however, is a little uncomfortable, and Sehun grabs his ass firmly in his palm, giving it a squeeze and them a smack, causing Jongin to yelp before he pulls his lower half onto his lap. “Quiet,” Sehun hisses against Jongin’s ear as he takes advantage of the ease of the new position to rock his hips down slowly against the other boy’s body.

Being wet from their dip in the lake has reduced the amount of burning friction between them, but the cool winds in the autumn air are already beginning to dry their skin. There is still enough between their bellies for Sehun to gather in his hand and slick it up before he takes ahold of Jongin’s aching cock that lies thick with blood against his stomach.

Jongin can’t stifle his cries. Sehun leans down to press their lips together once more in an effort to silence him just a bit. He doesn’t want to attract any unwanted attention whether of humans or their own pack. If their pack saw what he was doing to the chief’s son, they’d have his head.

And he doesn’t want to think about the other unknown dangers out there.

He tries not to feel so anxious, though, not with Jongin writhing so wantingly beneath him. He presses his face to the other’s neck and inhales sharply. Jongin’s scent floods his senses and sends him reeling. His fangs extend, and on evolutionary impulse, his canines extend so that he can bite into the soft flesh where neck meets shoulder.

Jongin immediately stops struggling. His eyes are wide, and his pupils blown. The toxic venom races into his veins and poisons his heart, sending his back arching beautifully from the moist ground.

Never once does Sehun stop pumping long, slow strokes up and down his thick shaft. It’s truly a sight to behold the way Jongin’s body slowly begins to prepare for the rutting. His muscles contract violently before they suddenly relax, letting his body become pliant and movable under the other male.

“Jongin…” Sehun breathes the name as if it is the most precious thing to him- because it is. 

He lifts the young alpha up and flips him over with ease. Jongin is surprisingly thin for all of the muscle on him, and it makes him easier to move around into the position he wants.

Jongin doesn’t struggle as Sehun mounts him. In fact, he lifts his hips up and struggles to get onto his knees to better present himself. 

The view is fantastic, Sehun thinks. He can see the way Jongin’s entrance is twitching- inviting him in. He slicks two fingers in his own spit, the best make-shift lubricant he can think of on the spot- and presses one of them against the tight muscle. 

“Sehun-ah…” Jongin breathes as the finger breaches past his resistance in to the first knuckle. The aphrodisiac-like fluid from Sehun’s fangs is running through his bloodstream, making him dizzy with pleasures untold. It is the same bite they use to calm prey after sinking their fangs inside to placate them, only now in this situation it is used for mating purposes.

The younger wolf works the finger deep inside him, and though it is uncomfortable, there is something wonderful about it. He is about to mate with his best friend, about to give everything to him. Their pack’s rules be damned. Jongin had been planning to try to convince Sehun to run away with him before his mating ritual took place, but he thinks this is even better.

As Jongin’s body adjusts to take the first finger, Sehun begin to push the second inside him, working a bit faster than the first now that he can tell just how tight of a fit it will be.

The tight heat that grips his fingers pulls them deeper inside, and Sehun is left mesmerized as he watches his fingers disappear into the warm depths. “Jongin… you’re so tight,” he leans down to kiss the back of the alpha’s neck in reassurance when he hears a small whimper.

Even with the added help of the venom, he knows there must be some discomfort. His leisurely finger-fucks Jongin for a few minutes, attempting to get him accustomed to the feeling. 

But Jongin is clamping down around him. It’s his first time, and while some wolves believe in the rough claiming of their mates to seal the deal, Sehun has no desire to hurt Jongin or leave a lasting negative impression. He just isn’t sure he can hold out any longer, either.

He pulls his finger out and rubs the head of his cock over Jongin’s tight hole, a soft pup-like whimper escaping his throat as he tries to convey to Jongin that he is ready to mate, but that he is worried. The daze Jongin is in seems to lift, at least long enough so that he can stretch out and reach for his pants where are lying discarded nearby.

Miraculously, Jongin produces a tiny bottle of lubricant. Where he got it, Sehun doesn’t question, but he grabs it with haste and begins to lather his throbbing erection with it. 

He can’t wait any longer. He takes ahold of Jongin’s hips and holds him steady as he positions himself. 

Entering Jongin is a slow process, one Sehun drinks in and hopes to remember for the rest of his life. His back arches, and his mouth falls open as he is stretched open from within. Sehun’s cock is thick in girth and reaches deep inside him with its length. He can feel it pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him that brings him a dull sensation of pleasure.

Sehun’s cock is gripped tightly by Jongin’s body as he fully enters him. He remains seated, not to give Jongin time to adjust, but to give himself time to gather his senses. 

His hand slides down to caress Jongin’s hip and he mutters sweet nothings into the air about how good he feels and what a good boy he’s being. Despite the fact he can’t keep from shaking, Jongin seems to be accepting his cock rather well, making no cries of pain to startle Sehun back into reality.

A squeeze around his shaft does send a jolt through him, and it’s enough to convey Jongin’s desire. 

Sehun pulls out of him slowly, watching as Jongin’s tight entrance pulls out slightly with him, as if trying to keep a grip on him, before he pushes back in. The first few thrusts are heavy and unbalanced as he tries to find a rhythm. Jongin only sighs and moans softly beneath him, every thrust sending waves of pleasure through him.

And then it happens. Sehun’s hips finally find their pace. They snap back and quickly forward again in a rough, fast, needy rhythm. The only sounds that fill the clearing are Jongin’s soft cries and the slapping noise of skin against skin.

“Ah, yes,” Jongin breathes in, desperately pushing his hips back against his lover’s. “Yes, oh, Sehun-ah…” his claws extend, grasping at the ground beneath him, and Sehun laments that they are not digging into his own flesh.

“You’re such a good boy, Jongin. You’re taking my cock so well, so deep inside you…” Sehun doesn’t know what has possessed him to say such things, perhaps it is his inner wolf, hungry with lust driving him forward out of instinct.

“Nngh, Sehun-ah, don’t say such things,” a faint blush spreads across Jongin’s tan cheeks.

“How long have you wanted it? You came prepared…” he hadn’t consciously thought about it earlier, but the fact that Jongin, a virgin, was carrying around a bottle of lubricant with no mate and had led him to this unfamiliar clearing meant only one thing. “Is it worth it, Jongin? Is it?”

“Y-yes,” Jongin breathes. “Fuck, Sehun-ah, please don’t…” he cries out again as another thrust hits deep inside him hard, sending him lurching forward. Only Sehun’s hands that rest on his hips keep him propped up.

“Don’t what? You started this. You wanted me to fuck you. What would everyone say if they knew their precious little alpha was getting fucked by a beta?” Sehun snarls, his hips driving into Jongin so hard that the boy’s body is being thrown forward with each thrust.

“Ah, ah, ah, yes…” Jongin knows it well enough, too, but truthfully that only makes what they are doing more amazing to him. It’s forbidden, it’s wrong, but it is so right. 

He reaches down to stroke himself, only to have Sehun jerk his hand away and force it on the ground in front of him. “No touching yourself. You’re going to get off just from this,” Sehun is surprised by the force in his own voice, and it rumbles with such an effect that it has Jongin lowering himself to the ground in obedience.

“Please, Sehun-ah…” Jongin begs. He is desperate for release.

Sehun is, too.

He hunches forward, bending himself over Jongin’s body as he feels it building in the pit of his stomach. He grabs his hips, forcing himself in deeper to plant his seed as far into his mate’s body as he can.

Jongin grows alarmed, a loud yelp escaping as panic starts to sink in. Sehun is growing larger inside him, painfully so. He tries to scramble away, but it is too late, the knot is stretching inside him, holding him there. Even as he tries to pull away, it only sends a sharp pain through him.

Sehun kisses his shoulder and holds him steady. “Relax, Jongin,… Relax. Let go.” He mutters, his lips ghosting over the bronze skin.

Jongin feels tears sting the corners of his eyes, but he finally gives up struggling, finding an odd sense of calm in his mate’s embrace. He can feel Sehun’s cock pulse and twitch inside him as he cums, the knot serving as a firm reminder of their bond.

It seems to go on forever; Sehun’s groans and sharp intakes of air replacing Jongin’s previous moans and whines of pleasure.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Sehun asks, his hand stroking Jongin’s hip. “This is what you wanted… Try squeezing around me…” 

Jongin shoots him a spiteful glare.

“It might feel good. Just try it.” Sehun urges him. He doesn’t like to see his mate in pain- he wants it to be a pleasurable experience for them both. Jongin seems unsure, but he knows he trusts Sehun enough to want to mate with him, and he needs to trust him now that they are connected.

So he does. 

He gasps and lifts his head, the sensation sending chills down his spine and a jolt to his neglected cock. The knot presses just right against the bundle of nerves Sehun’s cock has been rubbing against through their rutting. He squeezes again, pulsing around Sehun in an attempt to get himself off.

Sehun can feel every contraction of Jongin’s inner walls. It milks him, pulling his cum into his body greedily. “There, you’re doing it…” he leans down, kissing Jongin’s shoulder and ear.

It is only minutes before Jongin is moaning again, finding pleasure in the knotting itself. Sehun holds his hands in front of him, leaving Jongin to his own devices. He wants to see this for himself.

“You can do it… I know you can. Cum for me, without my touch. Please, Jongin?” Sehun whispers against his ear, and that is all Jongin needs to send him over the edge. He cums in hot, white spurts across his abdomen and across the ground. 

Tears spring forth from his eyes. The heightened emotions he feels is unimaginable. Sehun is his mate now. His scent is all over him, is in him. He has been claimed by him for now and forever. 

Sehun holds Jongin, resting on top of him as he waits for his knot to subside. He coos in his ear and licks his cheek affectionately, the salty tears catching on his tongue. “You are so good, Jongin, so good… my mate,” he tests out the unfamiliar word, but finds that he likes the sound.

They lay there, taking each other in in the post-orgasmic glow. 

If they don’t hurry back, someone will come looking for them, but Jongin doesn’t know how he’s going to explain to his father that he took a man for a mate, much less a younger man, much less the fact that he was not the dominant partner. 

Sehun is certain that he will be banished or killed for his insolence. But if it means being with Jongin, even for one day, the he decides that it has been worth it.

He continues to lick and nose Jongin’s cheek as they begin to move from their positions, gathering their clothes in order to get dressed when something catches Sehun’s ears: twigs snapping in the forest- an unfamiliar scent in the air.

Jongin is in no condition to run after mating. He is moving sluggishly and with a small limp already. But Sehun can tell there is danger, and he grabs his mate’s hand. The young alpha seems to have noticed that there is something wrong as well, for the next word out of his mouth is a simple, fearful word.

“Run.”

Sehun bolts. Jongin follows.

Making it to the edge of the forest, Sehun only has minutes to decide the course of action. Jongin may be the alpha, but it is now Sehun’s duty to protect him. There is the scent of a lethal poison in the air- something Sehun has only smelled before- the pungent scent of death. It’s not safe here. They need to get out.

There is a sharp cry and the stench of blood fills the already hostile air. Sehun turns back in time to see Jongin collapsing, the silver arrow protruding from his leg.

Sehun manages to pull him into his arms and onto his back just as a second one is shot- a would-be fatal blow if Sehun had not already starting running. 

It is difficult to run with extra body weight, but his adrenaline is pumping and his survival instincts are taking over. His first thought is to go seek help at camp, but scent of burnt flesh the flumes of thick, black smoke warns him away before he can begin the path home. He is forced to turn back into a deeper area of the forest, a place he has never been before.

The further he gets away from the impending danger, the slower he begins to walk, but Jongin is growing weaker with each passing hour. 

“Just a little further…” Sehun is tired, too. It is nearly night fall, but he needs to find help. There used to be other camps in the area, but with hunting being so scarce, they have all sense moved on. He runs across an abandoned ground and seeks refuge in a tent, being careful to not make any obvious signs that they are there, just in case the hunters gave pursuit.

He doesn’t intend to stay long, just to grab some medicine if he can find any. Silver poisoning is very serious, and Sehun doesn’t want to lose his best friend and mate due to his own carelessness. He mentally curses himself for letting Jongin talk him into going into that clearing. They should have stayed where it was safe.

While rummaging around an old witch doctor’s tent, another scent catches his nose. It sneaks up on him so quickly, he’s not sure how he missed it, but he growls and bristles, going on the defensive just in case.

It’s another wolf.

The flap of the tent is thrown open. Sehun growls and puts himself between Jongin and the intruder, baring his fangs down, ready to tear out anyone’s throat who dares to threaten their safety.

“What are two little pups doing all of the way out here?”

Sehun drops the herbs he had gathered as he sees the face of an angel staring back at him. 

“You don’t have to be so scared. My name is Luhan… I can help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the Wolf!AU series, and it's Sekai.  
> I guess it was a little surprise that the beta topped the alpha, but Jongin was born into the role rather than earning it himself.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
